Gyroscope usage has been known for many years for dynamic stabilizing of marine vessels which roll with the sea waves. Gyroscope essentially comprises a base, cylindrical rotor, two oppositely arranged bearing supports and a swing container communicating the rotor pivotally with the bearing supports.
When an input force is applied to the rotor axis, the gyroscopic effect forms an output force perpendicular to the input force and this output force creates a moment on an object contacted with the gyroscope, which can be used to keep the object in stable state. Indeed, with the “Control Moment Gyro” device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 769,493 dated 1906, it is shown that high control moments are obtained by precession of stored angular momentum and it is suggested for the use of the control moments in order to stabilize a rolling boat.
Roll of a marine vessel on water occurs in longitudinal axis (bow-stern axis) and transversal axis (port-starboard axis) and roll stabilizing devices are generally fixed within the hull of the marine vessel in order to stabilize roll around the longitudinal axis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,847, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,267). In that case, passengers get discomforted as the rolling around the transversal axis of the boat cannot be not damped dynamically.
Even though an additional stabilizing device (fixed by rotating 90° to the other stabilizing device balancing the roll in longitudinal axis) is used in order to stabilize roll around the transversal axis, such usage is exceptional as it increases the weight of the boat. Besides the weight-increase disadvantage, using two different stabilizing devices along two axes brings an expensive solution due to the necessity of additional equipment.